Skarby Amazonii
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Legend – Odcinek 7 Chris spojrzał wyczekująco na Chefa. Ten również zmierzył go wzrokiem niczym rewolwerowcy. Chris: Mamy go? Chef: Ta, ciężko było. Odparł spokojnie mierząc dalej się wzrokiem z gospodarzem. Chris: Pokaż mi go. Chef skierował Chrisa na luk bagażowy. Tam była osoba związana i ubrana w strój który krępował mu wszystkie ruchy. Chris: Na pewno tyle bezpieczeństwa jest potrzebne? Chef: Napiwno! Rzucił. Chef: Jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi na ziemi. Chris: '''To po co go tu wziąłeś? '''Chef: Sam kazałeś. Chris: 'Ok. ''Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo pod nosem. Po czym podrapał się po podbródku. '''Chris: Zabawę czas zacząć! Przed Zadaniem Zawodnicy wciąż spędzali noce w swoich szałasach, które musieli stworzyć dwa odcinki wcześniej. Atmosfera wśród zawodników się jednak nieco rozluźniła. Każdy z nich poczuł nieco więcej swobody, gdyż zauważył że drużyny prawdopodobnie po ostatnim wyzwaniu można uznać za rozwiązane, ucieszyło to bardziej oczywiście tą część która była u Ponuraków. Lukaninho odzyskiwał z dnia na dzień coraz szybciej siły, nie odczuwał w ogóle braku Grega, Chelsea postanowiła mu znów tradycyjnie nieco potruć. Fernando wyrwał Kim na wspólny spacer, chcąc nieco uciec od Angeliki. James odwiedził Lukasa, który go po „przyjacielsku” powitał, natomiast Alex próbowała poznać innej kultury Angeliki. Chris również poinformował zawodników przez megafon, że od tego odcinka dostępny jest pokój zwierzeń. ' (wchodzi) 'Cóż...chyba to będzie pierwsze zwierzenie. '(zadarł dumnie nosa) Pierwsze wyzwanie, pierwsze miejsce w programie… (ścisnął pieść, uśmiechając się pewnie)' Czuje, że wracam do sił!' Lukaninho wyszedł z szałasu Ponuraków, leniwie się przeciągając. Lukaninho: 'Jak dobrze wracać do zdrowie! ''Spojrzał na swoje obie dłonie. '''Lukaninho: Jak dobrze, że wróciłaś na miejsce przyjaciółko. Teraz w końcu mogę to poczuć. Westchnął cicho do siebie tak się zdarzyło, że Chelsea „przypadkowo” pojawiła się w pobliżu byłego piłkarza. Chelsea: 'Widzę, że wyglądasz w końcu lepiej, niż wcześniej. ''Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie do chłopaka, Lukaninho spojrzał na nią nie zamieniając z nią słowa. '''Chelsea: Przecież jesteśmy dorośli, serio chcesz zachowywać się jak 17-letni gówniarz? Lukaninho: 'Robię tak jak mi wygodnie. '''Chelsea: '''No ale pogadajmy o nas… ''Westchnęła cicho kuląc swój wzrok. '''Lukaninho: Jakich nas? Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Lukaninho: Mówisz, że masz dziecko Juana i mówisz o nas? Prychnął. Chelsea: 'Ale to nie tak… ''Rzuciła cicho. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na dziewczynę obojętnym wzrokiem. '''Lukaninho: Sorry, spadam pobiegać. Chelsea: Ale...musimy...pogadać?! Lukaninho zaczynał odbiegać. Lukaninho: Po wyzwaniu, ciao! ' Czelsia...sama sobie jesteś winna...trza było mówić prawdę od razu…' (chowa głowę między nogami, po chwili zwracała w kibelku ^_^) ' Kobiety są nielogiczne! Dlatego od zawsze kochałem piłkę. <3' Fernando wyciągnął Kim jak najdalej się dało od szałasu, miał dość spędzania czasu z Angelą z którą musiał się męczyć w ostatnim wyzwaniu. Kim przechadzała się z nim po kadłubie samolotu śmiejąc się z opowieści Fernando. Fernando: W sumie cieszę się, że tu jestem! Ekipa całkiem dobrze dobrana i sympatyczna. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Kim: No...poza Sim i Angelą wszyscy są raczej w porządku. Zaśmiała się pod nosem, Fernando przeszedł dreszcz. Fernando: 'Proszę, nie wymawiaj tego imienia przy mnie, naprawdę nie sądziłem że istnieją gorsze stworzenia od Christiny na świecie. A tu proszę… ''Przystanął na chwilę rozglądając się po samolocie, po czym nachylił się do dziewczyny i wyszeptał jej na ucho. '''Fernando: Wolałbym walczyć z Jaguarem o życie, niż być w programie z Angelą… Kim zachichotała. Kim: Odważne deklaracje, hihi. Ja przybyłam tu zdobyć przyjaciół i chyba swój cel realizuje. Położyła swoją drobną dłoń, na ręce chłopaka. Kim: 'Milion nie jest nic warty, gdy nie znamy nikogo wartościowego. Staram się myśleć pozytywnie i jak widać w tym sezonie mi się udaje! ''Fernando poklaskał dłońmi. 'Fernando: '''Oryginalna taktyka! I co ciekawe (śmiech) działa. Może ma na to też specyficzna obsada. Chelsea, Lukas dosyć spokojne istoty, Luka gdzieś znikła mu arogancja ale to raczej przez problemy, James to James palant nad palantami. ' Kurde...jak tak myślę! Mogę powalczyć o milion! Kim szturchnęła chłopaka. Kim: A Angelika? Fernando zmarszczył brwi. Fernando: Nawet Ty przeciw mnie…? ;_; ' Fajny ten Hiszpan! Widać, że Lukas ma podobny gust do przyjaciół co ja. <3' Obok nich przebiegła Chelsea, która jedynie z siebie wyrzuciła „Ogórki z bitą śmietaną! <3”. Fernando i Kim spojrzeli po sobie rozbawieni. Lukas w tym czasie siedział sobie na drzewie cicho pogwizdując, mówiąc wprost potrzebował jak widać nieco odpoczynku od show i zebrania myśli. Lukas: Mam! W końcu mam! Uśmiechnął się dumnie. ' Po wszelkich obliczeniach, kalkulacji wyroków. Wraz z Carlosem w sądzie doprowadziliśmy do tego, że piłkarz może wrócić spokojnie do Stanów jak i samej Kanady. Chelsea nie dziękuj. (Puścił oczko do kamery)'' Lukas usłyszał chrząkanie nie spodziewając się nikogo spadł w dół, lądując obok Jamesa, który mu się przyglądał. Detektyw od razu wstał i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. '''Lukas: Czego chcesz? Wycedził przez zęby. James wystawił swoje ręce przed torsem by pokazać, że przybył w pokojowych zamiarach. Lukas: No, czego chcesz? James: 'Myślałem nad 3 płytą jako przyjaciele z zespołu znowuż to nie zachowujmy się jak dzieci, które siebie nie znają, to tylko show. ''Lukas założył rękę na rękę. '''Lukas: Hm? Raczej Dramattica już nie powróci, więc nie wiem po co do tego wracasz. James: A ja sądzę, że powinniśmy! Odparł pewny siebie obejmując chłopaka za ramię. James: Rozumiem ziomek, miłość i te sprawy. Ale zauważ, że ostatnio odpadają sami faceci. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie wystrzelają nas jak kaczki. Lukas: Wątpię. To tylko dziewczyny w większości moje przyjaciółki. J''ames strzelił facepalma.'' James: 'Ale tu idzie walka o 3 miliony! Nie kumasz, stary!? ' Mam na niego wyjebane! Dramattica nie wróci, a forsa będzie moja. Ale męską ambicją niejednego przekonasz. Lukas: I sądzisz, że będą chciały się nas pozbyć? Alex wygląda na wariatkę i ją znamy na wylot zero knucia, Chelsea zajęta swoimi sprawami, a Angelika to nimfomanka. Czego Ty od nich oczekujesz? James: Przypomnij sobie dokąd te wariatki i nimfomanki zawsze dochodziły. Lukas po chwili namysłu zbił piątkę z Jamesem. Lukas: 'Dobra stary, możemy współpracować jak kiedyś w Dramattice, ale jednak uwaga. Jeśli Kim wyleci, przysięgam że naśle na Ciebie Jurgitę. '''James: '''Jurgita, a to kto? ''Lukas uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. 'Lukas: '''Najsłodsza morderczyni na świecie. Wygląda jak 13-letnie kawaii dziecko. A zabija niczym najlepsi zabójcy, delektując się czyjąś śmiercią. Polujemy na nią z Carlosem. ''Przeszły go ciary. '''Lukas: Nie wiem czy nie zrezygnuje. Ze względu na Kim. Tak więc, możemy współpracować, ale zrób jej coś...A ona Cie napadnie. James: Yyyyy...dobra…! Odparł przestraszony. ' '(dyga się) Ju-Ju-Ju-rgita… O.o ' Sojusz to dobra kwestia, przyjaźń przyjaźnią. Ale muszę o swój męski tyłek dbać.' Angelika poszukiwała Fernando lub Jamesa jak na złość nie mogła nikogo znaleźć. Zobaczyła z krzaczków jak kłóciła się Alex z Jarosławem. Jarosław: '''Mówiłem kurwa ja pierdole, że mnie cipo uśpili! '''Alex: Tak. Oczywiście, po prostu mnie olałeś. Założyła obrażona rękę na rękę i odwróciła się od chłopaka. Jarosław: Znów Ci kurwa odpierdala!? Wrzasnął na dziewczynę, że aż cała fauna w pobliżu uciekła przestraszona, Angelice włosy stanęły w dęba. ' Tego bym nie ruchała. Pamiętam jak kiedyś chciałam się kochać z dresem, powiedziałam mu by zrobił co potrafi najlepiej. I uderzył mnie z główki… '(mruknęła niepocieszona) Jarosław: Spierdalam stąd! Jak się kurwa zastanowisz to daj znać pojebie! Mruknął wściekły i poszedł, Alex się...rozpłakała. Angelika uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i usiadła obok Alex. Angelika: '''Co jest kociczko? :c '''Alex: Jak tak można traktować kobiety… Angelika: 'Widzisz...nie każdy jest nas warty...nawet do samego seksu… ''Odparła cicho do dziewczyny, próbując ją nieco pocieszyć. '''Alex: '''Chyba ten program niszczy mój związek :< '''Angelika: A on kiedyś był normalny..? Alex: 'Na swój sposób oryginalny… ' To chyba pora na rozwód Jarek… Jak będziesz mnie tak traktować! ' Jeszcze kurwa czego!' Angelika przytuliła dziewczynę. Angelika: 'Może jakoś Cię zająć, by ten czas Ci do wyzwania minął przyjemnie? ''Alex wzruszyła ramionami obojętnie. '''Alex: Nic dla mnie aktualnie nie ma sensu.. ;/ Rób co chcesz… Angelika pociągnęła dziewczynę za sobą do samolotowej sypialni. :> (If u know what I mean! xD). Chelsea w tym samym czasie w stołówce. Chelsea: 'Gołąbki z lodami...gotowe… ''Rzuciła cicho sama do siebie. '''Chelsea: Hamburgery z bakuażanem. Boże, mały/a ale masz zachcianki… ' Dla malucha wszystko!' Zebranie zawodników przed wyzwaniem Chris oraz pozostała 8 zawodników pojawiła się na placu w pobliżu samolotu. Jarosław zniknął gdzieś w buszu, natomiast Chef jeszcze grzebał coś w schowku samolotowym. Chris: '''Witajcie w ostatnim amazońskim wyzwaniu! '''Alex: Eh… :( Angelika cała w skowronkach przytuliła Alex. Angelika: Też żałuje...ale odpowiednio mnie pocieszyłaś…Ekhem, znaczy ja Ciebie. Odparła po chwili. Chris: Super, cieszą mnie Wasze cnotliwe historie. Ale to nie na tym polega ten program. Wszyscy bez wzruszenia patrzyli się na gospodarza programu. Chris: Tak więc. Chef: Chris! Wybiegł przerażony z samolotu. Chris: Tak? Gdzie nasz gość? Chef: Nie ma go! Zbiegł! Chris zrobił minę „are u fking kidding me?” Chris: To idź go szukaj! Chef poprzeklinał pod nosem i ubrał się w zbroję, na której widok Chris się zaśmiał. Chris: 'A Ty co na wojnę idziesz? '''Chef: '''Nie wiesz z kim zadarliśmy. ''Odparł nieco przestraszony udając się w stronę dżungli. Chris wzruszył ramionami. 'Chris: '''Trza było pilnować. Tak więc...wytłumaczmy Wam zadanie…! ''Podniósł szczęśliwy ręce do góry, że znów pognębi zawodników. '''Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie powinno Wam się spodobać. Kopalnia, skarby, fauna...Co znajdziecie to Wasze. Zawodnicy zaczęli przyglądać się Chrisowi, wiedzieli że w tym wyzwaniu jest jakiś haczyk. Chris: Zadanie będzie podzielone na dwie części, które będą łączyły się ze sobą. W pierwszej części zaraz wylosujecie zwierzę, które będzie pilnowało kluczyka musicie go zdobyć by dotrzeć do drugiej części zadania. W której to kierujecie się do pobliskiej kopalni, bierzecie swój wózek ze składu i musicie pokonać labirynt. Pierwsze dwie osoby będą nietykalne na dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Dodatkowo tor ma wbudowany wjazd do samolotu, więc od razu po wyzwaniu odlatujemy! Zawodnicy wydawali się nieco zakłopotani. Podeszli po kolei do Chrisa i wylosowali następujące zwierzyny: Fernando – Jaguar, Lukas – Arapaima, Lukaninho – węgorz elektryczny, Kim – komar amazoński, James – Czarny Kajman, Chelsea – wandering spider, Angelika – Anakonda i Alex dostała Piranie. Chris: 'Mam nadzieje, że jesteście z tego względu bardzo szczęśliwi. Więc czekam na Was w samolocie, do dzieła kochani! WYZWANIE FERNANDO i JAMES – SZUKANIE JAGUARA oraz CZARNEGO KAJMANA ''Fernando wyruszył na łowy kopiąc niezadowolony kamień. Westchnął jedynie głęboko. ''' Przecież ja z tym Jaguarem żartowałem! Jaguar to jedno z najbardziej niebezpiecznych zwierząt w Amazonii, przez wielu nazywany najgroźniejszym. Jego dieta składa się z 87 różnych zwierząt, od myszy po jelenie. Można powiedzieć że jest najbardziej doświadczonym łowcą w Amazonii, a na pewno niewybrednym. Fernando ocierał pot z czoła. Fernando: 'No może łatwiej byłoby złapać jednak Angelikę… ''Rzucił przed siebie szukając jakiejś dość dużej gałęzi by móc okiełznać owe zwierzę. 'James: '''I tak masz lepiej ode mnie. '''Fernando: '''Hm? ''Pojawia się napis na ekranie: „Czarny kajman – nigdy nie zaczepiaj krokodyla, a przynajmniej kuzyna krokodyla. Zwłaszcza kiedy jest to większy i groźniejszy kuzyn zwany Czarnym Kajmanem.”. James z Fernando wzajemnie poklepali się po plecach. '''Fernando: Amigo, mamy problem. J'ames:' Męska współpraca? Fernando: Nie, bo znów będziesz oszuwał. Mruknął pod nosem. James: Obiecuje współpracę tylko w 1 części. I by pokazać Ci lojalność zaczniemy od Jaguara. ' Czas zdobyć sobie lojalnych sojuszników. A w sumie odzyskać dawnych przyjaciół.' (Puszcza oczko do kamery) ' Czuje podstęp. Ale skoro chce pomóc, czemu nie!' Fernando: No to chodźmy. James pokiwał głową na tak i oboje poszli do przodu. ALEX I ANGELIKA – PIRANIE i ANAKONDA Pojawia się najpierw opis „Piranie – są ofiarami tzw. złej sławy. Nie są one jednak tak agresywne jak się powszechnie uważa. Tubylcy często z nimi pływają i nie czują zagrożenia z ich strony.”. Alex: Ja mam dzisiaj kąpiel orzeźwiającą! Powiedziała nieco bardziej już wesoła. Alex nie należała do tego typu dziewczyn co przeżywała coś wielokrotnie i bardzo długo. Alex raczej starała się czerpać z życia garściami. Alex: 'Angie przyjaciółko a Ty co masz? <3 ' Kurcze...ona mnie taką akceptuje…Mrau~ ' Zostaje nas coraz mniej...jeden numerek w tą czy w tą! Hahahaha! <3 Grunt to wygrać milion, a potem wyjechać z Jarkiem zagranicę. <3' Angelika spojrzała na dziewczyne. 'Angelika: '''Ja mam coś wprost dla zboczeńca, mrrauśnie przyjaciółko! ''Obie przybiły sobie piątki. ' Dałem na razie spokój Angeli, nie wiem czy chce skończyć jak Fernando. (Mruknął) Pojawia się po chwili napis „Anakonda – Jeśli nie lubisz wężów odwróć wzrok, bo mamy do czynienia z naprawdę ogromnym okazem! Ciekawostka, ten gatunek nigdy nie przestaje rosnąć więc w ciągu swojego życia może mieć olbrzymie rozmiary, nawet do 21 metrów! Angie, Like it.”. Angelika: 'Mrrauśna część wyzwania. '''Alex: '''Chyba nawet o tym nie myślisz? :o ''Angelika stanęła w miejscu i się zamyśliła. '''Alex: Eee..? ;O Angelika: Wpierw bierzemy się za węża...potem za te piranie...ah...po dobrym pieszczeniu…. Alex uderzyła lekko dziewczynę. Angelika: 'Ah tak...Musiałoby wejsć głębiej… ''Alex strzeliła facepalma. ''' A mówią, że to ja jestem szajbus! CO U JAROSŁAWA? Jarosław szedł wściekły po kłótni ze swoją „loszką”. Rzucał wszelkiego rodzaju wulgaryzmami na prawo i na lewo. W sumie jakby tego nie robił na co dzień. Przed nim stanął jakiś facet w czarnej szacie. Jarosław: Kurwa! Jebany wierzący!? Powiedział wyciągając bejsbol. Owa osoba się tylko mrocznie zaśmiała. ???: Widzę, ten sam typ charakteru. Świetnie. Zemsta będzie słodsza. Odparł zamyślony. Jarosław: Czego Ty kurwo jebana chcesz w tym miejscu!? Przyjrzał mu się bardziej. Jarosław: Masz kurwa jakiś problem!? Tajemniczy gość go od siebie odepchnął. Jarosław: O nie kurwa! Tak się bawić nie będziemy! Wstał na nogi i zrobił rozbieg w stronę tamtej osoby. KIM & CHELSEA – KOMARY AMAZOŃSKIE i PAJĄK Obie dziewczyny dobrały siebie by łatwiej im było współpracować na początku, gdyż wierzą że we dwójkę uda im się o wiele szybciej odnaleźć zwierzęta i dotrzeć na metę zdobywając nietykalność. Chelsea: Martwię się trochę o przyszłość… Kim: 'Spokojnie Chels, wszystko się ułoży. Na tym polega życie. ''Powiedziała pocieszająco. Po chwili na ekranie pojawia się napis: „Komary Amazońskie – przenoszą choroby takie groźne chociażby jak malaria, co sprawia że śmiało mogą rywalizować o tytuł najbardziej groźnych zwierząt w dżungli”. '''Kim: Co zrobimy z tymi komarami? :c Chelsea: Spokojnie...uhm..pożyczę Ci moją bluzę… Kim: 'Naprawdę? <3 ''Chelsea delikatnie się uśmiechnęła do dziewczyny. '''Chelsea: Jasne, jeszcze nie mam o wiele większych rozmiarów. D''ziewczyny wymieniły się wspólnymi spojrzeniami i pojawia się kolejny napis „Brazylijski Pająk – najbardziej jadowity pająk na świecie, na jego jad nie ma antidotum, które mogło by pomóc jego ofiarze. Ciekawostka! Pająk po dwóch ukąszenia pozbywa się jadu i kolejne jego ugryzienia nie są już śmiertelne!”'' Chelsea: Czemu trafiłyśmy owady! :< ' Całe życie pod górkę.' Kim: 'Jak załatwimy komary to pomogę Ci z tym gówniakiem. Nawet sama go dla Ciebie zdobędę. Szkoda ryzykować życia dziecka. ''Chelsea przytuliła mocno Kim. '''Chelsea: Ale Ty jesteś kochana. <3 Kim: Oj dla przyjaciół nic wielkiego… Dodała nieśmiało. ' Mówiłam siła przyjaźni jest ogromna! :)' LUKANINHO I LUKAS – Węgorz elektryczny oraz ARAPAIMA Chłopacy dobrali się do dwójki ze względu na to Lukas potrzebował ciut większej pomocy z Arapaimą. Od razu pojawia się napis „Arapaima – Największy ryba słodkowodna, osiąga wagę do 100kg i osiąga długość do 2 metrów. Ciekawostka! Może oddychać powietrzem, co czyni go zabójcą lądowym. Lukas: Masakra, co ja dostałem. Lukaninho zmierzył go wzrokiem. Lukaninho: Cóż, przynajmniej pobawimy się w Pudziana. Odparł dość szorstko. Lukaninho: D'zięki ziom za rozwiązanie problemów z federałami. ''Lukas machnął ręką. '''Lukas: Dla przyjaciół z zespołu nie ma problemu. Lukaninho: 'W zamian pierw ogarniemy Ci tą rybę i polecisz po zwycięstwo. ''Odparł z ogromną wdzięcznością w głosie. '''Lukas: Tak sądzisz? Rzucił nie zdradzając żadnych emocji. Lukaninho: Ta, zrobiłeś dla mnie wiele w tym programie chcę się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Ja mam durne węgorzem to dam radę. Dodał po chwili i pojawiły się napis „Węgorz elektryczny – Podstawowy fakt. Węgorz nie jest w żaden sposób groźny dla człowieka , mogąc jedynie nieco popieścić (mocą do 600V).”. Lukas: '''Tyle Cię ratuje, że to w jednym miejscu. '''Lukaninho: Jeśli mam zostać to i tak zostanę. Lukas zdjął swoje okulary i spoglądał na pewnego siebie chłopaka. Lukas: Chrisowi już popsuli plan na ten sezon. Lukaninho: Ta wiem. Będzie dobrze. ' Odzyskuje siły, co może się złego stać!? Murawo niedługo nadchodzę!' ' Lepiej póki co być ostrożnym.' FERNANDO I JAMES – POSZUKIWANIA J''ames wraz z Fernando podróżowali po bezkresnej dżungli, która wydawała się być groźnym terytorium samym w sobie. A co dopiero jeśli mieli mierzyć się z jeszcze najgroźniejszymi zwierzętami.'' Fernando: 'Ale z Ciebie kumpel, że wpierw się o mnie troszczysz, rany! ''Powiedział podekscytowany Fernando. James jedynie teatralnie przewrócił oczyma. '''James: '''Ta, ta. Podziękujesz jak wygramy zadanie. Póki co to tylko ambitny plan. '''Fernando: Oh, Amigo gdzie Twoja pewność? James: Z dala od Angeli. James przyglądał się reakcji Fernando, który uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Skinieniem głowy zgodził się z antagonista i zbili razem piątki. Zauważyli nagle znak na ich drodze „Legowisko Jaguara”. Fernando: Compadre. Pójdzie chyba nam szybciej. James zadarł nosa. James: 'Lepiej. Im szybciej tym większa szansa na wygranie. No chyba, że każdy ma takie ułatwienie. ''Oboje weszli w zarościa a naprzeciw nim stała najeżony Jaguar. Oboje zbladli. '''James: Hehe...to co Fernando? Fernando: Nie ruszaj się… ' Jednak wole Angelę!' ' Spoko, ja i tak mam Kajmana. Chętnie nakarmię go Fernando.' Fernando wpadł na jeszcze bardziej durny pomysł. Wziął gałąź i rzucił Jaguarowi, ten niczym pies poleciał za nim. James: Eee… Po chwili przyniósł go pod kolana Fernando, zauważył że na szyi ma klucz. James chciał go chwycić ręką ale prawie ową dłoń stracił, Jaguar zawarczał. James: Może lepiej Ty go weź..? ^_^ Fernando ponownie rzucił ten patyk. Po chwili Jaguar z nim wrócił i oberwał inną gałęzią od Fernando i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. ' Tak, tak. Drodzy obrońcy zwierząt w odcinku nie ucierpiało żadne zwierzę.' Fernando złapał klucz i pobiegł zostawiając samego Jamesa obok nieprzytomnego jaguara. ' Jeśli myślał, że mu pomogę to jest idiotą! Nie ufam antagonistom!' ' Chyba zatraciłem moc bycia wspaniałym antagonistą…' (zamyślił się) Wściekły James kopnął Jaguara czym go ocudził i musiał jeszcze przed nim uciekać. James: 'CHOLERA! JAREK SHOW ''Jarosław był cały wściekły na owego osobnika. Zrobił zamach bejsbolem rzucił parę cierpkich słów i na chwilę stanął w miejscu jak zmrożony. '''Jarosław: To Ty kurwo społeczna! Owa osoba szatańsko się zaśmiała. ???: 'Ta. To ja. Mnie się nie traktuje jak pośmiewisko. '''Jarosław: '''O kurwa stary! Ja pierdole nie przesadzasz troche ja pierdole!? '???: Tak jak Ty z Alex? Odczep się ode mnie i wyżyj się na tamtej idiotce. Jarosław się zamyślił. Jarosław: 'W sumie kurwa, fakt! Dzięki chuju. ''I poszedł z bejsbolem szukać Alex. '???: 'Łatwo. LUKANINHO&LUKAS Piłkarz wraz z detektywem dotarli nad wodę. Akurat ich część wyzwania nie była aż tak wymagająca. Jedynym problemem dla owej dwójki chłopaków mogła być jedynie waga tej monstrualnej ryby. '''Lukaninho: '''Jaki plan szefie? '''Lukas: Ja i szef? To Ty zawsze miałeś skłonności do bycia liderem. Lukas się zaśmiał, Lukaninho również do niego dołączył. Lukaninho: Z tego co widzę pływa tu. I ma na grzbiecie klucz. Lukas: Nie powinno być problemu stary. Rzucił spokojnie. Lukas: Dawaj tamtą kłodę. Dwójka chłopaków bez większych oporów wepchała kłodę do wody, która utrzymywała się na tafli wody. Zawodnicy zbili sobie piątki. I zaczęli wiosłować w kierunku ryby. Lukas: 'Dobra rybka. ''Powiedział chcąc położyć dłoń na jej grzbiecie i zabrać ową zdobycz. Jednak ta ryba ugryzła kłodę, odrywając jej kawałek. '''Lukas: No na pewno dobra ryba! Lukaninho: 'Oj kolego, to robi się tak. ''Wyjął swoją zośkę z kieszeni (zośka – to mała piłeczka, jeśli ktoś nie wiedział). Stanął na kłodzie i zaczął się nią bawić. Ryba wpatrzyła się w ruchy zośki. 'Lukaninho: '''Bier, klucz. ''Mruknął. Piłkarz wciąż się bawił swoją zabawką, a tymczasem Lukas wykorzystał zamieszanie jakie stworzył Lukaninho i zabrał klucz. 'Lukaninho: 'Świetnie! 'Lukas: '''Dzięki stary. '''Lukaninho: '''Płyń do brzegu i leć do kopalni! Powodzenia! ''Lukas zasalutował i zobaczył jak on wskakiwał do wody. '''Lukas: Powodzenia wzajemnie przyjacielu! KIM&CHELSEA Dziewczyny razem kminiły gdzie mogą znaleźć owe swoje pomoce do wyzwania. Wbrew pozorm nie było tak trudno jak oczekiwały, na ich drodze pojawił się znak informujący „Pająki, Komary – na prosto.” Kim: Śmierdzi mi to podstępem. Chelsea przewróciła oczyma. Chelsea: Kochana to jest reality-show. Tu są same podstępy. Kim: W sumie tak...Daj mi bluzę, jeśli możesz. ' Jak dobrze, że zawsze do dżungli ją brałam.' ' Niezawodne przyjaciół dadzą radę!' Kim ubrała od dziewczyny bluzę i skierowała się ku chmarze komarów. Między ową chmarą właśnie był klucz. Chelsea jedynie odkaszlnęła do dziewczyny. Ta jej dłonią odpowiedziała jedynie, że jest w porządku. Chelsea: Wierze że wyjdziesz z tego bez szwanku. Kim: A jak. Musze pokazać, że też mam charakterek! Odparła rozbawiona. Twarz zakryła sobie kapturem i szła na ciemno. Chelsea kierowała ją swoimi uwagami. Chelsea: '''Jeszcze bardziej na prosto, potem delikatnie w lewo. '''Kim: Taaak? Zapytała wykonując jej polecenia. Chelsea: 'Wystaw rękę i bier klucz. I wracaj mała do mnie. ''Odparła z dumą gdy dziewczyna chwyciła klucz i podbiegła do przyjaciółki, obie się przytuliły. 'Kim: '''To teraz po Twój klucz! Po zwycięstwo! FERNANDO – WAGONIKI ''Fernando zostawił wcześniej Jamesa i śmiał się po drodze. Zobaczył zbiór 8 wagoników. Każdy był doczepiony kłódką. Klucz otwierał kłódkę i blokada się zwalniała i maszyna mogła pojechać. 'Fernando: '''Amigo miał dobry pomysł. ''Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. 'Fernando: Z'emsta za poprzednie sezony zawsze na plusie. Pokazał „Ok” i wsiadł do wagonika, którego przy okazji rozbujał by nabrał prędkości w tym tunelu do którego wjeżdżał. 'Fernando: '''Co w tym zadaniu było trudnego, pff. ' Jak ma się kompanów to zawsze jest łatwo, hehe. Christina będzie dumna <3 Wagonik nabierał rozpędu a Fernando zaczął krzyczeć przerażony. ALEX-ANGELIKA Alex i Angelika tak jak się umówiły trafiły do miejsca gdzie spokojnie spała sobie Anakonda. Angelika zrobiła ogromne oczy. Angelika: Nawet w hentaiach nie było takich wielkich *_* Alex: Hah, oglądałaś to? :D Angelika machnęła dłonią. Angelika: Nie raz. Wyszeptała cicho. Alex: Lol! Ja też, hah c: Angelika: Mów mi więcej...mów… Alex: Patrz klucz! Wskazał go dziewczynie. Angelika: Ja tam wolałabym inny klucz gdzie indziej...no wiesz… Alex: No chyba nie mów, ze chcesz tracić czas na program! ' Ja myślałam że ona tak tylko żartuje!' ' Oh...ah…tak dobrze…' (oblizała swoje dwa palce) Już...mi lepiej… Angelika: Uh… Alex nie traciła czasu i wskoczyła na lianę, zabrała owy klucz od z ogona Anakondy, która chciała zareagować, jednak zwinnym ruchem swych nóg powaliła zwierzę na ziemi, które kompletnie nie miało nawet szans zareagować. Angelik'a: Oh...masz takie zwinne nóżki… ''Alex facepalm. JAMES James uciekał przed Jaguarem, który mi nie odpuścił tego okrutnego traktowania. ''' Rawr! Raawwrrrr!! Jaguar widać był wściekły i wskoczył w stronę chłopaka, ten zrobił sprytny uskok. Kocio podobne zwierzę wylądował w zębach Kajmana. Kajman przegryzł go i wypluł w stronę chłopaka klucz. Kajman: '''Dzięki ziom. '''James: On mówi ;o Kajman: 'Kurwa, jakiś problem!? '''James: '''Dobra...spadam! Dzięki ziom! ''Kajman zabrał swoją ofiarę pod wodę. ''' Może dogonię jeszcze tego wypierdka mamuta! KIM&CHELSEA Dziewczyny miały już zdobyty klucz dla Kim, tym razem obie skierowały do miejsca, gdzie znajdował się jadowity pająk. Kim: Całe szczęście uczyłam się kiedyś o faunie w Amazonii. Odparła szczęśliwa. Chelsea: I czego ciekawa się dowiedziałaś? Kim: '''Musimy znaleźć jakieś dwie przynęty i owy pająk nie będzie groźny. '''Chelsea: Lol, dlaczego? Zapytała zdziwiona swojej przyjaciółki. Kim: Po prostu, on ma jad na dwa ukąszenia. Musimy złapać jakieś zwierzaki, które no zginą… ' ...ale koniec końców lepiej one niż my. c:' Chelsea wraz z Kim złapały po jednej wiewiórce, które wypuścili na prost pająka. Ten przestraszony większymi zwierzętami od siebie wypuścił jad na niego i wiewiórki padły rażone jak piorunem. Dziewczyny zachichotały i podeszły już do bezbronnego pająka i zabrały sobie klucz. Kim: Słodki pajączek. Delikatnie palcem go poklepała po tułowiu. Chelsea: Kim, ale Ty jesteś genialna. <3 Kim: Szkoły koreańskie jednak na coś przydały! Widzisz Sim! Pokazała jej język i obie ruszyły w kierunku wagoników. LUKAS – WAGONIKI Lukas dobiegł do kopalni, gdzie zauważył, że jeden wagonik jest już odczepiony, machnął niepocieszony ręką. Lukas: 'Widać ktoś już tu był. Ale w najgorszym wypadku będę drugi! Też not bad! ''Odparł dumny ze swojego zadania i w podświadomości był wdzięczny piłkarzowi. '''Lukas: Może mogłem z nim zostać i mu pomóc… ' Jestem honorowy!' Lukas zaczynał powoli popychać wózek i wskoczył na niego. Lukas: 'Na pewno był świadomy swojego ruchu! Powodzenia Luka! ''Krzyknął i odjechał w labirynt. LUKANINHO – WĘGORZE Lukaninho wziął głęboko powietrze i zanurkował głębiej. Owe okazy, które musiał pokonać przeważnie znajdowały się w okolicach mułu. A na nie szczęście Luki było tutaj dość głęboko. ''' Nienawidzę pływać. Meh. Rozglądał się pod wodą szukając tych „słodkich” zwierzątek. Były ułożone w dwa różne serduszka. W jednym serduszku był pierścionek a w drugim klucz. Na chwile przystanął i zamyślił się co do wcześniejszej rozmowy. ' Bez kitu. Ten program działa dziwnie na psyche!' Po chwili wahania wziął klucz i zaczął płynąc ku górze, powoli się dusząc. ' Jasne, że klucz! Tak tylko udawałem, że się zastanawiam! No wiecie oglądalność!' Chłopak wypłynął do góry i spotkał przebiegającego obok niego Jarosława. Jarosław: KURWA! ALEX! Piłkarz podrapał się po głowie i zobaczył wskazówkę. „Biorąc co innego niż klucz porażą Cię prądem.” <'Lukaninho> Widzicie? Miłość jest przereklamowana!' (prychnął) ALEX&ANGELIKA Alex i Angelika szły wspólnie. Ta druga nieco się już uspokoiła, gdyż Alex groziła jej że opowie wszystkim jakie to ona rzeczy robiła z Cyganami. Co oczywiście było nieprawdą, no ale dziewczyna się wystraszyła, gdyż nie była pewna co tej wariatce strzeli do głowy. Alex: Hahaha, jak dobrze mi teraz z Tobą. <3 Angelika chciała już rzucić coś zboczonego, ale po chwili się powstrzymała. Alex pogłaskała ją po głowie. Alex: Awww <3 Jakie to urocze. Angelika: Ta -.- Mruknęła niezadowolona. Alex: 'Patrz! <3 Piranie! ''Zaśmiała się szatańsko i wskoczyła do wody, płynęła między piranii. I zaczęła z nimi tańczyć w wodzie. Angelika przyglądała się jej zdziwiona. '''Angelika: No ale nie spowalniaj nas! Alex udawała że jej nie słyszy i zanurkowała pod wodę, piranie za nią. Świetnie odnajdowały się w jej towarzystwie. Alex: Awww. <3 Słodkie są. <3 Może kupie nam na rocznice :3 Odparła zamyślona. ' Gdyby nie to, że ta wariatka miała mój klucz, to dawno bym sobie poszła! GRRR! Ani ruchania, ani klucza :x' Alex jednak w końcu wyskoczyła z kluczem i podpłynęła do Angeliki. Alex: Niedobre piranie! Niewolno gryźć pani! Pogroziła im palcem, po czym zaśmiała się i pociągnęła koleżankę za sobą. ' Jasne, jak przegramy to przynajmniej razem. Hahah, dlatego wcześniej jej nie puściłam, mrau! <3' FERNANDO&LUKAS Fernando zauważył jakiś świecący wagonik się za nim, który jechał szybciej od niego samego. Fernando: Carramba! Wrzasnął, usłyszał to Lukas który również dzięki światłu na przedzie wagonika zdołał zauważyć, że jest to wagonik jego przyjaciela. Lukas: 'Dobra, trza zwolnić… ''Mruknął, nacisnął hamulcem i jego wagonik zwalniał, jednak wciąz doganiał wózek Fernando. Koniec końców wagonik Lukasa wjechał w wagon Fernando i połączyły się Lukas pod naporem siły wpadł na Fernando. '''Fernando: Hoho, compadre! Miło Cię widzieć. Lukas: Wow, jak tak szybko dotarłeś? Fernando nachylił się i powiedział Lukasowi coś na ucho. Ten się zaśmiał. Lukas: Szanuje! Oboje przekroczyli linie mety. Chris: '''Gratuluje waszej dwójce! Zdobywacie dzisiaj nietykalność! Nikt z Was nie odpadnie dziś! '''Lukas&Fernando: '''Tak! '''Chris: Idźcie szykować się do odlotu. CHELSEA&KIM Chelsea i Kim przybiegły razem z dwoma kluczami. Szczęscie tak chciało że ich wagoniki były połączone, więc zdecydowały się tylko uwolnić wagonik tylni czyli należący do Kim i popchnęły oba wspólne wskakując do niego. Chelsea: Ktoś chyba był przed nami :C Kim: 'Ewentualnie, dali mniej wagoników i parę fake kluczy. ''Zaśmiała się pod nosem. ''' Trzeba wierzyć do końca! ' Uwielbiam ten pozytywizm Kim.' Kim: 'To jak na kogo dziś głosujemy? ''Chelsea się zamyśliła. '''Kim: Może Jamesa się pozbędziemy? Chelsea: Alex mnie osobiście gra na nerwy ;/ Kim: W sumie oboje są irytujący. Chelsea: 'Zagłosujmy zgodnie z sumieniem. Namówię Lukę. ''Kim przyjrzała się dziewczynie. 'Kim: '''Mało w to wierzę, ale głos Lukasa mamy na bank. LUKANINHO ''Lukaninho przybiegł samemu, zobaczył że paru wagoników nie było. '''Lukaninho: Cóż, przynajmniej Lukas nie zawiódł mam nadzieje. Mruknął sam do siebie i wskoczył do wagonika. Lukaninho: 'Po karierę! ''Krzyknął i jego wagonik poleciał w dół jednak w drugą stronę niż poprzednie… '''Lukaninho: Ale tu ciemno! :O AAAAAAAAAAA! JAMES James zauważył że pozostały tylko 3 wózki. Nie był z tego faktu wybitnie zadowolony. James: Po co chciałem mieć cholerny sojusz! Wszystko się mści. ' Ta wiem, karma wraca. Tak czy siak dobrze, że tej suki Sim nie ma.' James popchał swój wózek i pojechał tam gdzie wcześniej pozostałe. James: Oby odpadał dzisiaj ostatni, bo w głosowaniu, nie mam większych szans… Westchnął. ' Fernando, pożałujesz tego!' ALEX&ANGELIKA – WAGONIKI Angelika i Alex przybiegły we dwie i spojrzały na pozostałe dwa wagoniki. Szybko zaczęły się zabijać która pierwsza ruszy. '' '''Angelika': JA! Alex odepchnęła dziewczynę. Angelika: A jak przyjedziemy razem ostatnie? To przecież dwójki nie wywali. Alex: Racja! Zbiły obie piątki i wskoczyły. CHELSEA, KIM, JAMES Po chwili obie dziewczyny wjechały na metę, tuż za nimi pojawił się James. Chris: '''No i mamy miejsce 3,4 i 5! Gratulacje! '''James: Powiedz, że ostatnie miejsce odpadnie? Chris: Nie, nie tym razem. Chelsea: Kim, chodź na słówko. Ich oczom ukazali się Fernando i Lukas, dziewczyny do nich pobiegły. Kim skoczyła na Lukasa. Lukas: Dobrze, że jesteś mała, nie bałaś się? <3 Kim: Nie bałaś się? Zachichotała. Kim: Nigdy. Z Czelsią jesteśmy zgrane! Lukas: '''Dzięki za pomoc Chelsea. '''Chelsea: Ona mi bardziej pomogła… ^_^ James: 'Skończyliście te ckliwe historie? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli z nienawiścią na Jamesa. ''' Oops… ANGELIKA&ALEX Angelika i Alex wjechały razem. Chris: Mamy 6 i 7 miejsce! No to czekamy tylko na sportowca. Alex: '''Hahaha! Nie wiem jak go wyprzedziłyśmy. <3 '''Angelika: Ja też! Alex wzięła na ręcę Angelikę. Chris: Yay. Też się dziwie...każdy miał taką samą trasę.. ;/ Mruknął zdziwiony. META Wszyscy stali na mecie. No prawie wszyscy poza Lukaninho. Pozostali zawodnicy i Chris byli. Chef wrócił niezadowolony. Chef: Nigdzie go nie znalazłem. Mruknął. Chris: Już i tak nieważne. Chelsea: Ale na pewno ostatni nie wyleci? Chris uśmiechnął pod nosem. Chris: Nie. Zepsuło by to nam oglądalność. James machnął ręką. Nagle rozległ się wybuch w kopalni. Zawodnicy zamarli, Chris też. Chris: Cholera. Przełknął ślinę. Z pyłu dumy wyskoczył jakiś wózek, który uderzył o ścianę samolotu. Lukas, Chelsea oraz Fernando ruszyli czym prędzej do wózka, pielęgniarka Chef też. Chris: Co tam się wydarzyło!? Chelsea: LUKA!!!? NIC CI NIE JEST!? Lukas: Nie ma go!? Spojrzeli wszyscy wózek był pusty. Chris: Uh...nasze kamery nie odpowiadają… Chef podszedł do Chrisa i reszty zawodników. Chef: Taki wybuch ciężko jest komuś przeżyć… Chelsea się rozpłakała, Kim wraz z Lukasem wzięli ją ze sobą i zaprowadzili do środka samolotu. James uśmiechnął się pod nosem nie spodziewał się eliminacji. Fernando stał osłupiały, Alex i Angelika również nie wiedziały co powiedzieć, ale wiedziały że raczej szaleństwo to nie będzie nic dobrego. Chris: '''… '''Chef: I cały misterny plan w pizdu… Chris: Odlatujemy. Chelsea: AL...ALE!? Chris: ODLATUJEMY. RETROSPEKCJA Wróćmy teraz na chwilę do wydarzeń przed wejścia do pojazdów. Xavier specjalnie zmienił tory wózka Lukaninho, które kierowały w sam środek kopalni, gdzie było najniebezpieczniej. Xavier: Zemsta, za Szkołę frajerze! Dzięki za szanse McLean! Buahahaha!!! I poszedł w głąb tego samego tunelu w którym był skierowany pojazd Lukaninho. Po jakimś czasie widzimy na ujęciu gdzie w środku kopalni Xavier zauważył wagonik Lukaninho, w samego piłkarza wskoczył i wyrzucił go z wagoniku. Xavier: 'Wypad frajerze! '''Lukaninho: '''Eee!? ''Osłupiały wyleciał i uderzył o ścianę. Xavier w tym samym czasie zeskoczył z rozpędzonego wagonika, który już powoli szykował się do wyjścia. '''Xavier: Pogrążyłeś mnie w Szkole Czasu! Teraz ja pogrążę Ciebie! Warknął do niego i przycisnął jeden przycisk. Nad głową piłkarza wybuch materiał wybuchowy i całe skały zleciały na piłkarza jak i na Xaviera. Xavier: Warto się zemścić! BUAHAHAHA! SZATAN NIE WYSŁUCHA! Oboje zostali zasypani za gruz, słuchać jedynie było śmiech Xaviera i krzyk przerażenia osłupionego piłkarza. ZAKOŃCZENIE Samolot już leciał w przestworzach. Zawodnicy zebrali się na ceremonii. Chelsea wciąż nie mogła od siebie wydusić żadnego słowa, Kim ją pocieszała jak tylko mogła. Kim: '''Na pewno nic mu się nie stało… '''Lukas: '''Nie z takich opresji wychodziliśmy… '''Chris: Uh...wzruszające… Mruknął pod nosem jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Chris: Dzisiaj nie odpadnie nikt. Raczej każdy z Was jest w szoku. Chef otarł łezkę wzruszenia, sam osobiście do piłkarza nie miał nic. Angelika siedziala zamyślona i spoglądała w kadłub, Fernando wyszedł z pomieszczenia, James usmiechnął się pod nosem i mruknął do reszty. James: Frajera mniej. ' Życie jest okrutne.' James: Nara. Mruknął i poszedł. Chelsea wtuliła się w Kim. Lukas je zostawił na chwilę chcąc sprawdzić monitoring. Chef i Chris udali się do kabiny pilota. Chris: Sądzisz, że przeżył? Chef: Marne szanse. Chyba, że jakimś cudem nie był w środku. Chris: Plan jest prosty. Musimy budować wiarę w Chelsea, że żyje. Bo inaczej program nam się posypie. Chef: Kumam. Chef wziął radiolę i wydał komunikat do zawodników. Chef (Komunikat): Lukaninho był widziany na brzegu Amazonii, jest bezpieczny! Calm Down ludzie! ' Mówiłem.' ' Dobre sobie. Ale nie ma co Chelsea podczas ciąży niepokoić.' ' Ufff' ' TAK! '(ocierając łzy) MATERIAŁ DODATKOWY V1 W całym miejscu po wybuchu unosił się kurz. Jedna z dwóch osób wynurzyła się spod gruzu. ???: Będą mi wdzięczni. Odparł sucho ten osobnik i rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu z którego nie było wyjścia. PRZYPOMINAM! Każdy komentarz, każda opinia motywuje autora do dalszego pisania! :) Dziękuje za przeczytanie, miłego wieczoru! :) Powrót pokoju zwierzeń oceniam: Świetnie Dobrze Niepotrzebny Luka po tym odcinku powinien zostać uznany za: Za martwego Zaginionego Kto jest ojcem dziecka Chelsea: Juan Alberto Luka Odcinek mi się: Podobał Nie podobał Mój faworyt: Lukas Sim Chelsea James Fernando Alex Angelika Kategoria:Powrót Legend - Odcinki